The fairys come to hogwarts
by lady sassy
Summary: Set in the fourth book for Harry Potter, after the tartorus arch for fairy tail. What if there was a forth member of the tri- wizard tournament, will it all play the same or will the fairys change things? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked at Dumbledore, the grey haired man had just turned back to the door after welcoming the Dirmstrang students and there headmaster. He clapped his hands for silence and it instantly fell. " Now as this is a special occasion, for this tournament only we will be joined by a fourth school"

Whispers instantly spread. Harry, Ron and Hermione traded looks, a fourth school? Dumbledore held up his hands and the hall silenced once again. He turned to the door and said " please welcome the members of Fairy Tail Academy and their master Makarov " . There was a long pause, a few students exchanged confused looks.

Suddenly a wall of fire roared up in the doorway, before a tunnel formed through the flames and the fairy tail students walked into the great hall. The first thing that hit Harry was the different ages, where the other foreign students all looked to be between seventeen and eighteen, the youngest Fairy tail students looked to be about fourteen or fifteen and the oldest in there early twenty's . The other thing was the clothes instead of a school uniform they wore a strange mix of what looked like muggle clothes, one girl with vivid red hair even had on armor and another boy with jet black hair was missing a shirt. He also had a strange looking tattoo on his bare chest. A sense of power hung in the air around all of them.

A girl with deep blue hair, Harry blinked no it hadn't been a trick of the light the girl did indeed have blue hair, actually a lot of them had strange colored hair, lifted her hands and a globe of water suddenly appeared before shaping itself into the same shape as the tattoo on the shirtless guys chest. A man with blonde hair and large lighting shaped scar that crossed his eye lifted his hands and a arc of lightning shot into the water, somehow instead of dispersing it continued to spark inside the emblem of water. Finally the black haired guy clapped his hands together and the water froze, the Lightning still flashing around inside. A short old man with snow white hair walked up, and banged his large staff on the floor before bellowing out in a deep voice " Fairy Tail has come calling!"


	2. Chapter 2

**sadly I don't own Fairy tail or Harry Potter**

The fairy tail students were seated with the Gryfindors, they let out shocked gasps when the food appeared and quickly dug in. As the pink haired boy was shoveling it down,he grinned at one of the older girl, " this is almost as good as you're cooking Mira!" He said. Harry, Ron and Hermione traded looks of surprise , almost as good?. Before Hermione could mention the slave labor of the house elf's that made it ,the shirtless guy glared at pink hair " don't talk with you're mouth full, lame brain , it's disgusting". pink hair glared back and stood up " what did you call me Popsicle ?!"

Shirtless stood up as well " you heard me lizard breath"

" ice princess!"

" flame for brain!"

" pervert!"

" shut up!" Both froze at the shout from the angry red head who was glaring at them. " we are here representing fairy tail, so sit down and behave" the to gave a weak nod and a " yes Erza" and sat down. The now named Erza sat down as well, the blond who was siting next to pink hair looked over at the golden trio " sorry about them, there always like this. I'm Lucy by the way Lucy Heartfila" she said with a smile, Harry smiled back " I'm Harry and and this is Ron and Hermione" she nodded " nice to meet you " at this there was a round of introductions apparently pink hairs name was Natsu and shirtless's was Gray.

" so what's with the tattoos" asked Harry "a lot of you seem to have the same one in different colors?" Erza and the older white haired girl who's name was Mira-Jane traded a quick look before Erza answered. " they are the symbol of our school. It marks us as part of fairy tail for all to see and means that whatever are personal arguments or relationships with each other are we are all family"

Harry nodded" that's nice" he couldn't help but agree with Hermione when she said that she wished Hogwarts was like that. The fairy tale students looked at each other" what do you mean?" asked Juvia." Well the the houses don't all really get along" explained Hermione " sure Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw aren't to bad but Slytherine and Gryffindor hate each other" Natsu looked shocked and opened his mouth to say something but a glare from Erza made him shut it again. " how there school works is none of are business" she scolded. They talked for a while longer, by then all of them where ready for bed. Harry, Ron and Hermione led them to the Gryffindor dormitories and they all said there goodnight before going to bed


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Harry was awoken by a shout from Grey's bed, Natsu was laughing manically at him. it seemed that the pink haired boy had somehow gotten a hold of frogspawn and filled Grey's bed with it in the middle of the night, and due to the fact Grey was a heavy sleeper he had not discovered it till he woke up. Grey was now attempting to murder him, they took of running down the stairs. the four boys left in the room looked at each other, looked at the stairs, looked back at each other and shrugged deciding that they weren't awake enough to worry about it.

when, twenty minutes latter, they arrived in the great hall, both Natsu and Grey were eating breakfast in a much more subdued manner. The reason for there new attitude was sitting across from them in the form of a scowling Erza and Lucy, as they sat down Ron looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow and asked. " whats up with them?'' " Natsu and Grey ran into them on there way down, and in the subsequent fall Natsu accidentally groped Lucy, leading to her and Erza kicking their buts." she answered with a mixture of amusement and anoyence.

as more of the fairy tail members filled in they joined them at the Gryffindor table, when the blue haired boy, Jellal?, sat down Erza's demeanor changed almost instantly to one of happiness, as she leaned over to get a genteel kiss. Mirajane and Lisanna let out in unison awwwwww's , triggering the couple to pull apart with a blush. "so," said Harry with a small grin. " what are you guys planing on doing today, since you don't have class?''

the fairy tailers shrugged as they looked at each other. Wendy spoke up first.'' Chelly and i were thinking of taking a look around the castle, maybe try to figure out how not to get lost." Natsu grinned as he said. " i was thinking of a little sparing match." this earned nods and grins from several of the others, including Grey and Gajeel.'' Levy was next, " me and Lucy were going to check the library out, you made it sound amazing last night Hermione" this triggered a happy smile from the bushy haired teen, glad to have someone, two someones actually who shared her love of books. the three girls had started talking the previous night and had hit it of famously.

"and Jellal and i were going to go on a walk around the grounds,so to answer you're question Harry, i guess we will just split up into smaller groups and do settle in" said Erza. they chatted for a little while longer before the trio had to leave for classes and the fairy tail members went of to there separate activity's.

authors note. damn, still don't own Fairy tail or Harry Potter

as i also just realized that i never said who all of the fairy tail members is at hogwarts here is a list. Natsu, Lusy, Grey, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane, Laxus, lisanna, Bickslow, Elfman, Evergreen, Wendy, Chelia, Freed, Cana, and master Makarov


	4. Chapter 4

Classes had ended, and Ron, Harry and Hermione where on there way to study by the lake as it was a sunny and warm day. When they got outside they were surprised to find a large group of students in a circle cheering at something. They exchanged glances with each other before heading over to find out what was going on, once they got through the crowd they stopped and stared at the scene before them. Natsu was running at Grey his fist encased in fire, right as it was about to hit him Grey clapped his and together with a shout of," ice make...hammer." A giant hammer of ice smashed into Natsu who was sent flying back several feet in the air, but instead of being knocked out or even dazed he flipped in mid air and landed safely on his feet. Natsu grinned, " fire dragon roar." He tilted his head back before letting out a huge stream of fire from his mouth, Grey flipped out of the way before retaliating by sending lances of ice at him, Natsu burned them away before sending Grey flying with a fiery kick. Grey flipped himself up from the ground only to get hit with another kick, he was sent flailing into the crowd and smacked into Gajeel. The studded man grabbed Grey and tossed him back at Natsu with a yell of," watch who you kick people at, lizard breath" Natsu ducked out of The way and Grey smacked into Elfman, in a blink of an eye a full on brawl was going on between the Fairy Tail students. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Hogwarts students watched in shock as the foreign students at used not only fire and ice but steel and wind. It continued on for several minutes until there was a sudden booming shout. " Brats! Stop it and come with me there is something I need to talk with you about!" Much to the surprise of the watching students the Fairy Tailers instantly fell into line and trotted after their white haired master, some grumbling as they went. Harry stared after them with only one thought, thank god I won't have to be in the tournament and face one of them.

Authors note. I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I'll try to be better about it! Well till next time


	5. Chapter 5

Makarov led his grumbling brats into the school and up several flights of stairs, until they reached a corridor with a painting of a wizard being attacked by several trolls in pink tootoos and armed with rather fierce looking clubs.

The guild master then turned to Wendy and Chelia. " if you wouldn't mind." The two nodded at him, then turned and walked back and fourth in front of a section of the wall three times with there eyes closed, the other watched them with looks of confusion witched turned to shock when a set of large wooden doors appeared from what had been a bare stone wall. Makarov opened the door and the fairy tail members all filed into what appeared to be an identical copy of the guild hall. " what is this place?" Asked Lucy. " the room of requirement." Replied Chelia with a grin at Wendy who smiled back and intertwined their fingers before adding " while we were looking around the school we ran into a lovely creature named Dobby, who is apparently something known as a house elf. He was really sweet and when we we asked if he knew of somewhere that might hold up to our fights, he recommended this place." Chelia took over again " It appears as whatever you need it to be, and is quite damage resistant. Wendy and I went all out and while damage did appear it returned to the way it started out when we were done". This got impressed looks from the rest of the guild members, as a god slayer and dragon slayer fighting at full power was nothing to sneeze at, even if they were the youngest of the group. Makarov stepped forward again, " As all of you have a habit of costing me large amounts of money with the property damage you do and we are guests at this place, from now on all sparing and fights between you is to be done here.". This got several grumbles, mostly from Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel, until Erza shot them a icy look that caused them all to promptly gulp and shut up and Lucy and Lisana to start giggling. " Now as you know we are here to help protect the students from these Death Eaters and there master if he somehow manages to return" continued master Makarov, " I talked with Albus and there is no way to know which of you will be picked before the ceremony so I'm just going to tell you all what I know now and am aloud to at the moment. There will be three tasks, the first is supposed to be a total surprise, although more often then not at least one of the heads will tip of their champion. This is something I have no intention of doing, if you find out by you're self or if you're told, what you do with the information is up to you, I will only ask that you do what seems right to you.". He said earning a round of agreements. " good" he said with a smile " the second will have a riddle you have to figure out to give you hints for the task, and the third will be told to you a month in advance. Thats all for now, so what do you say we break in our new headquarters?!" This earned a roar of agreement

and in under a minute a full out brawl had started.

So hey I'm not dead, shocking I now! I have no good reason for not updating but I'm sorry. Anyway not sure when I will update next, but I have not abandoned this story! Well see ya next time and hope you like it


End file.
